


Sick

by Third__Writer



Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [7]
Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Fluff, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: She’s fine.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965337
Kudos: 3





	Sick

“Mare, would you please rest?” Cal was getting frustrated with her constant sniffling and coughing.

“But I’m not sick!” She insists.

“Honey, when you say I’m with a b, you’re sick.”

“Wha do you mean? I’b perfectly fi-nd.”

He arches an eyebrow.

“Ok, maybe I am sick. But I swear if you coddle me—”

“I just want to you to get better.”

Mare later shocks Cal for being so soft on her that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this gave me a sick-sounding voice.


End file.
